The Path to Redemption
by A 2 Ton Tomato
Summary: One wrong move after another leads down the dark path. Barriss has learned that easily, but sometimes people find redemption in the strangest of places. Starts after the end of Season 5. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This starts after the Season 5 end of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Spoilersish. All credit for anything Star Wars in this story belongs to Lucasarts

* * *

The cold floor and dark walls of the prison cell kept Barriss feeling alone. She knew what she did was wrong but it didn't matter now what was done was done and she was paying the price for it. The Jedi turned her over to the Republic without any second thought and it hardened her ideas of what they had become. They were the true villains behind this, they had become warmongers and it was sick. She might not be a true Jedi because of what she has done but she knew what they had done. Hearing a shuffle outside of her room she looked up to watch the door open. Two fully armored clone guards walked in. Their red armor matched the eerie light flowing from under the floor.

"What do you want?" her question broke the tense silence as the door closed and sealed behind them. One of the slung his gun over his back and started checking the room with a small device in his hand. It beeped a few times before he looked over at the other trooper and nodded.

"Oh you're here to avenge your brothers that I killed. Well go ahead I have nothing else to lose," Barriss said.

"Gosh you sure this is her boss?" the one that had the scanner asked.

"Oh yeah I can tell been on enough missions to have the names and faces of almost all of the Jedi memorized. Plus have I been wrong yet?" the 'boss' of the duo asked.

"Maybe breaking into the most secure prison the Republic has could easily count as one?" the one on the floor stood up putting his device on his belt.

"Nope can't say it does seeing as I have had my people here for a long time. How do you think we got this far so fast? You know my rules of this game we don't play fair. I have had so many people in and out of these walls we literally have the blueprints for it," the 'boss' replied easily.

"You two do know I am right here. What do you mean your people? Who are you? What are you doing here?" Barriss questioned loudly. These people seemed insane to just waltz in here; did they not know who she was or what she did?

"Hey keep your voice down this is a very sensitive operation and if you don't mind I need to keep my record of no accidents on the job," the 'boss' scorned her.

"What? How dare you I am a Jedi Knight, I will not be ordered around by some clone of a Mandalorian," Barriss was furious. She might be a prisoner but she will not be treated like this.

"Well you got half of that right," the 'boss' chuckled.

"Look we don't have a lot of time left to talk all you need to know is we have a plan and were going to get you out of here," the other one said taking off his helmet. To Barriss shock he was not another clone but a Mirialan. He had darker green skin than her and small triangular tattoos under his eyes and lip.

"Good going rookie, now she knows who you are. Just kidding no one will listen even if she tells anyone about our little appearance," the 'boss' jested. "Well for lack of time and to keep everything nice and helpful Barriss your brother, Halzo this is your sister Barriss. Now if you don't mind I do not want Skry to take off without us."

"Yes sir," Halzo said as he put on his helmet, "Look Barriss we will be back I swear." The 'boss' walked over to the door knocking on the metal next to the entrance before it opened another set of what seemed like clones on the other side.

"Come on Halzo let's get moving we have work to do," the 'boss' expressed as he headed for the door, "well Miss Offee it was good to see you again. Maybe next time we meet I might choose to rescue you."

The two exited the room and the door closed behind them. Barriss was left with more questions and anger than when they showed up. Who were these people? Why did they want her? She sat and pondered on these things. She had a brother someone who was out there that was truly a family member. Something seemed off about the duo though. Halzo's boss really pulled all the wrong strings with her. _'How was I only half right about him? That means that he is either just a clone or just a Mandalorian and if he is a Mandalorian why is he helping the Jedi?' _

The questions kept her up for the rest of the night nothing could make her fall asleep. The next morning more clones showed up at her room this time not just a visit they took her for a secret trial. The tall room they had used for Ahsoka's trial was not used this time. The room was small and they kept her shackled where she could not use her hands. The Chancellor stood on a raised platform looking at her. Clone guards stood all around the room prepared in case of anything that might happen.

"Barriss Offee, former Jedi of the Jedi Order, you have been found guilty of all charges related to this act of terrorism. This trial is not one of proving your innocence but one of deciding your punishment," the Chancellor started in. Barriss just looked up watching the different clones seeing if she could tell if any were of the fakes like the ones that walked into her room last night. The Chancellor seemed to notice her lack of attention.

"Do you have anything you want to say for yourself?" he questioned her.

Looking up at him Barriss decided that it was her only shot, "If I could provide the Republic with vital information of traitors within the walls would I get a full pardon?"

Her statement caused everyone to look down at her. The eyes of almost everyone in the room fell wondering what she could possibly bring forward that would be worth her freedom.

"Do tell us what you could possibly have," Tarkin angrily retorted.

"Last night two of the clone troopers at the prison I am in came into my room and started talking to me. They were not actually clones but people who killed clones and are plotting a rebellion from inside the Republic," Barriss couldn't believe what she was saying, it sounded insane.

"Really now, well lets humor your little idea and bring up the footage from inside your cell to correct your statement," Tarkin said as he hit a few buttons on the console in front of him. "For time's sake I will fast forward through the night that way we can show no one was in her room." The hologram of Barriss sitting on her bed popped up and time started going by just her sitting, looking around, and finally going to sleep on her bed. "This shows that this woman is just trying to escape from her own punishment and will do so in any manner she deems necessary. Council of the Republic this evidence shows how far this Jedi has fallen and proves that the only way to deal with her is the same way she dealt with those clones who stood in her way during this entire situation. Death," Tarkin finished his statement and glared at Barriss. Barriss was freaking out how did they not get caught on camera? They stood there and argued in her room. She then remembered that device they had scanned the room with maybe it jammed the signal or gave it a false reading. _'Maybe you were dreaming and those two were just you last ditch effort to escape your fate' _her mind said to her. Barriss snapped back to the present as the people in the room started to vote.

The Chancellor looked around at the others in the room as they voted on the punishment. Finally one of his staff members brought him a data pad, his eyes glanced over the final verdict. Standing up to deliver it the Chancellor cleared his throat.

"It has been decided that the fate of Barriss Offee the Jedi who is convicted of treason and acts of terrorism against the Republic is to be put to death," looking around to make sure everyone understood he continued, "this punishment will be carried out in three days time." With those final words he walked out of the room.

Clone guards led Barriss back to her cell. She didn't try to resist her mind was drifting to the verdict that was just given to her. _'They are putting me to death? How can they do that? What about that Mandalorain he said he would rescue me, how is me being put to death a rescue?'_ her mind drifted around these questions as she sat down on her bed. The guards walked out of the room not even looking back to see her. _'I could end it all right now. Just run through that door and be gunned down by the clones. I don't have to wait for them to choose to kill me.' _Her mind begged her to go to run straight through that door and end it but her body wouldn't let her, it held firm to the slim sliver of hope that she might be rescued by the duo that visited her last night.

The night passed slowly each minute ticking by like hours. Barriss tried to meditate keeping her mind off of her demise that was coming. The door clicked and the barrier went down as a single clone walked in with her evening meal. The door sealed behind him as he walked down to her handing her the tray. That was unusual they never personally gave her a meal. He then reached down on his belt and pulled off a very familiar device one that only last night had scanned her room. It beeped a few times before the clone started to speak.

"So death huh? That must suck, then again you did ask for it by planting some very nice explosives inside the Jedi Temple," it was the 'boss.'

"What you come here to gloat? I did my crime and am paying for it. Look at you hiding in the shadows acting like true member of the Republic when you have committed crimes worse than I have," Barriss was in no mood for his games.

"Gosh someone has a very high attitude for being a 'peacekeeper.' Besides I pay almost every day for the things I'm doing. You think you're such a big shot for doing one little thing like this. You know how much extra work I am now having to do because you decided to side with the splinter group of the Rebellion?" the 'boss' didn't seem like he was in a mood to play either.

"Rebellion? Your plan is to start an uprising? Wait splinter group. Who are you?" Barriss getting angry everything he said brought a thousand questions to her.

"Well I do have some time to kill before the break out so sure let's talk," the 'boss' said. _'Wait breakout does that mean that I am getting out of here?' _

"Seeing as I cannot trust you I'll give you the simple version. I have been slowly building up a Rebel Alliance or many different races and people sense around the start of the clone wars. After 'obtaining' clone trooper armor and due to my experience I was able to fix the helmet to change my voice for me. I then found may different interesting orders that the clone follow that made me start building this Alliance. After seeing what would happen after certain ones I decided to save the Jedi when the time was necessary. So I decided to start with you," the 'boss' finished.

"That barely answers any of my questions," Barriss replied annoyed.

"Well I do not have time for all of them I have a time table to keep. Look do you want to get out of this prison, be promised food, shelter, a place to call home, and a true mission? Because if you don't I can easily let you die in here. I'm not saying to trust me, just believe for a few seconds that you can become free," the 'boss' pleaded.

"I'll go," Barriss said softly, "but no promises on anything."

"Well looks like we have an agreement then," the 'boss' reached up and activated his comm. link, "the mission is a go active procedure four in two minutes," he commanded. Looking up at her he pulled two very familiar blades from his belt and handed them to her. They were Ventresse's blades the ones she had stolen from the woman when she knocked her out. "Sure just a few days in prison wouldn't make you forget how to use these," the 'boss' said. "Now a few of my men will be closing all the doors in the facility and opening them for us one by one, this way we don't kill everyone here and we can turn off all the cameras on our way to keep ourselves hidden."

"I understand," Barriss wasn't fully listening to them to him as she felt the blades in her hands. The dark acts she had committed with them flooded her memories. She started to devise her own plan and this 'boss' had just made his last mistake.

The cell door opened and the duo headed out of the room into the first hallway. No one was after them, the door on both sides were closed.

"This way," the 'boss' said as they ran to the right, the large blast door opening slowly showing no one on the other side. They entered it and it sealed behind them.

"Ok were in the first cell, drain troops out of the next cell and open the door," the 'boss' said into his comm. A few moments later the next door opened and they headed into it. As the door closed behind them Barriss activated the sabers.

"Now it's my turn to make the rules," she said to the 'boss.'

He quickly turned around keeping his balance as he dropped his gun, "You want to play this game now of all time? Fine let's deal with this issue now," he reached on his belt and quickly threw a grenade on the floor. Barriss didn't have time to react as the flash bang quickly overwhelmed her sight. She sensed something to her right and was about to strike but it grabbed her hand and twisted forcing her to let go of the saber.

"Look I am a trained Mandalorian Death Watch soldier, if you want to play this game you can but right now were on borrowed time. This is not the time for you to continue to act like a Sith it's not who you are," the 'boss' said. Barriss tried to follow his voice as her vision started to clear. Standing at the other end of the hall was the man, holding the red blade in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry my computer has been down for a while and I had to get it fixed, aka get a new one. Funny part of this story is that I already had a different version planned out. Then the Clone Wars Season Five ending threw it out the window and inspired this. Here it is though the continuation of my story.

* * *

"I don't want to fight you," the 'boss' said.

"You don't have a choice," Barriss replied sternly. She rushed forward at the man her blade arcing for his face. He was just as fast though and brought his own blade up to block her.

"Look Barriss we don't have time to do this, the clones will break the hack on the system shortly and we will get swarmed," the 'boss' pleaded with her. She didn't take the bait though and quickly used her force and threw him against the wall the red blade falling from his grip. Quickly scooping it up she moved in front of him holding the blades at his throat.

"Then answer my questions," her voice was dark and showed how little she wanted resistance.

"Let's start simple what is your real name?" the blades hovering near his neck closed in more.

"Its Victor," the 'boss' said slowly the helmet blocking any show of fear on his face. _'How is he just sitting here?' _Barriss wondered.

"Full name," she grunted angrily.

"Victor of Clan Ordo," Victor robotically said as if it was his second nature. Barriss had heard the clan name before though. At different times Jedi had branched off and gotten other groups to help them, one such was a Mandalorian from the clan Ordo. _'Oh trying to be his ancestor, thinking he can bend what the Jedi do now,' _her anger was starting to get to her.

"Look we really don't have time for this game. Well I do because of my disguise but you will be shot on sight when the other clones get in here so for your own sake let's get out of here," Victor stated as he slowly moved his hand from the floor to another grenade on his belt. Barriss wasn't falling for it again though and quickly slashed at his hand to express how she felt on his idea.

"I don't think you're in the situation to be giving commands," Barriss said coolly.

"Fine then, what do you want to do because so far your disruption of my plan has gone so well," Victor mocked.

Barriss heard some of the troopers on the other side of the locked door barking orders back and forth as they tried to open the door. She knew that her options were starting to dwindle. '_I don't want to do this but I don't have a choice.'_

"Fine let's go," she said as she deactivated her sabers and let Victor up.

"Oh now it's important for you to get out," Victor mocked as he raised his comm. telling his insiders to open the next few sets of doors that way they could make a mad dash to the shuttle Victor had arrived in. As the doors opened so did the door behind them where troopers flooded out towards the two of them, guns at the ready. At the head of them was Commander Fox his armor colored with red markings.

"Get her!" he commanded charging at the Barriss. Victor quickly turned back spinning on his right foot and kicking Fox in the head causing him to fall down.

"She's not your problem Fox," Victor called before pulling two grenades off his belt one flash one frag, tossing them at his feet Victor started running. The grenades went off seconds after trooper got down the ramp from the facility. The shockwave threw him off his feet and slamming him to the ground. Jumping to his feet he rushed ahead of Barriss grabbing her hand and pulling her down the path to the landing pad. A shuttle flew down close to the ground its back ramp opening up for the two to run up. Bolts started flying by them as they rushed up the ramp and the shuttle started flying away.

"That was close boss," the pilot said as the two got to the cockpit.

"Tell me about it someone decided to that we had to have a disagreement last minute. Now I hope we don't get chased down by the clones," Victor said.

"So what is this plan of yours Victor? Cause by my understanding you have no idea what you're doing," Barriss berated at Victor.

"Woah boss your names Victor? That's new, and here I am flying you around for years now and you tell the new girl your name first. Gosh I see where I rate," the pilot joked.

Barriss frowned at the pilot but inside she was shocked Victor didn't even tell his trusted pilot his first name, _'Maybe he actually wants to help you.' _Her mind quickly shook away the thought.

"Where are we going?" she finally questioned angrily as the two men had started talking amongst themselves.

"My base of operations of course can't just sit out in space now can we?" Victor said. Barriss didn't like the sound of how he said it though. She still believed he should be hung for his crimes. Looking up at Victor, Barriss felt her heart sink. His armor was scorched and beaten from the grenade blast but her eyes locked in on the visor, its black sheen let her see her reflection. Seeing into her own eyes she finally saw her anger, and how far she had fallen. She still believed in what she had said about the jedi but how she went at it was wrong.

Turning as fast as she could from Victor, Barriss quietly muttered, "Let's just go."

The rest of the trip was quiet everyone staying in their seats and not many words spread between the trio. By the time the Republic personal had gotten out of the prison and to their ships the shuttle was out of reach and they had gotten away safely. Looking out the window Barriss saw a large planet start to come into view. Victor must have seen her stare for a second because he decided to break the tense silence.

"Hoth, it's the best place to keep ourselves hidden away. Well one of them this is just where I keep more important projects," Victor lectured.

"Why Hoth?" Barriss had to ask.

"Well it is easy to conceal our bases because the wind and snow throws off all types of scanners besides having people right on the ground. Also if I did have to evacuate it I wouldn't have to worry about anything because we can bring the roof down on everything and make it look like an abandoned science outpost. All in all the smugglers that gave it to me are some of the smartest people on hiding things," Victor proudly said and Barriss couldn't deny it Hoth was a great choice for a base.

"Sir were starting to reach the base I would suggest we call in and tell them were back," the pilot said.

"Ah yes of course might be a good idea don't want to be shot down now," Victor started messing with the frequency's on the shuttle when he finally got patched in.

"Republic shuttle you are not authorized to be here either turn around or we will vaporize you," the operator on the other side said.

"Aww come on now you wouldn't do that to me now would you Lance?" Victor joked.

"Trooper? Shit sorry didn't know you were back, everyone has been looking for you where did you go?"

"Long story but I got the mission I was on done. Hey we need to land and I have a new guest so keep the people away from the landing I don't know if our visitor will be welcomed," Victor said easily.

"Yes sir I will do, just give me a minute here to prepare," the operator said sounding professional.

Barriss stood there, _'How many people does he have here?'_ she wondered. The shuttle flew in towards an open docking bay. Large turrets were on the outside of the hanger their large barrels shifting slightly towards them as they flew by.

"Oh.. uh Barriss if I could talk to you for a moment before we head out," Victor asked.

"Why?" she questioned, in her mind this man still didn't have the cards, she did.

"I just wanted to ask if you call me either Trooper or boss while you are in public here. It's strange I know but its part of my own plan. I started this little group of rebels and in case I die I don't want them to disband so the less I am known the better."

Barriss stood there looking at Victor's visor, the plan he had made sense if these rebels knew there captain died on the battlefield it might demoralize them to the point of no return. She just nodded her head before turning to the exit. Victor moved ahead of her making sure that only certain personal were in the hanger.

"Hey your back," a excited young boys voice said to Victor. Standing there was a little boy with brown hair, his clothes were a little too big for him but he seemed very happy. Barriss looked at the little boy he couldn't have been very old at all, _'Does Victor have a kid?'_ she pondered. If he did why was he risking his life for her?

"How did I know you would sneak in here Han?" Victor chuckled reaching down and picking up the little boy holding him up on his shoulder.

"Barriss this is Han, some smugglers brought him here and well we all just kind of took him in. Han this is Barriss our new friend." The little boys eyes looked at her before he shyly spoke, "Hi."

She smiled at him as Victor set him back down. Han was just about to run off when he turned back to Victor, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Ohh ohh did you bring me anything? You promised next time you went out you would bring me something," Han was jumping in place hands shaking in front of him.

"Yes I did, I almost forgot," Victor went back into the shuttle and came out with a pistol in hand, "I was deep in the Republic archives and found this pistol. It's a powerful one so I will train you when you're older but for now you can hold onto it."

Little Han took the pistol in hand holding it like it was a precious jewel. He smiled up at Victor saying his thanks before running off to who knows where.

"You gave him a gun?" Barriss questioned angrily.

"It doesn't have a power supply or a focus lens, so it's useless for now but when he is older I'll make sure he is trained," Victor said calming her down. "Come on this way let me show you around some."

The duo walked out of the hanger down the halls of the large base. They kept it warm inside the base so she felt comfortable. There were people of all different species there were twi'leks, togruta, humans, and others. Barriss felt herself being watched by everyone though as she went, their eyes watching her. Most of them must have known what she had done by this point for all of them gave her nasty looks. The halls started to clear though fewer and fewer people with the duo as they walked.

"We chose Hoth because we could easily hide our operations here without anyone finding us easily. Also if we were invaded it would be easy to hide our operations altogether just plant a few depth charges and the base is gone," Victor told her. Barriss wasn't listening though she felt something though, there was another force user inside this place and they were closing in. She turned around looking down the hall to see another jedi standing there his face twisted in anger.

"Trooper! Who do you think you are? I agreed with you up to this point but now you're just pushing your limits. How dare you bring her here after what she has done to the Republic?" Rahm Kota called from down the hall.

* * *

I am messing with some aspects for better story I know. Also for all you fans of Fox don't worry I have something in store for him. Also I do need someone I can pass ideas off of and help me proof read this story I am writing slowly. If interested please PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

Were back, this is where the story should start to take off more, answer questions, and include glorious fight scenes.

* * *

Victor turned on his feet, his lecture to Barriss interrupted. Barriss saw Victor tense up, _'I have a feeling this isn't the first time this has happened'_ she thought.

"You think that I have to pass everything I plan through you?" Victor shouted at the Kota, "I told you before that I will do as I see fit for these operations if you do not agree with me you can leave, but I will not have someone stand there and tell me what I can and cannot do! I started this rebellion, people have put their faith in me, and I have been in the trenches with those men held them in my arms as they died. When you have good friends get their life ripped away willingly because of your cause and as they slowly die tell you that it is not your fault or to go on and continue your mission then you can give me orders."

Before Kota could even counter Victor started to darkly mock both of them, "Oh wait that's right you have a 'code' that says you can't have relationships. Forbid the idea that you could actually care for once because that would lead to your dark side." On that note he turned around and stomped off away from the two. Barriss was amazed at Victor she now knew some of the things he had seen and done. _'The strain of this must be killing him. To have a friend die in his arms would be horrid'_ she thought wondering if she could ever know the same feeling. At one point she might have been able to say Ahsoka was a friend but she ruined that friendship with her actions.

Kota broke the silence between them, "He's not wrong you know," he started to say slowly, "I met him on the battlefield treating one of his men. That was when I discovered that he was faking to be a clone. He didn't even care that I knew because one of his men was hurt, he had promised that if I help his man he would turn himself in." Kota looked through the window that was over the hanger, men and women running around doing their jobs.

"What did you do?" Barriss slowly asked.

"It was too late for his friend at that point he perished before I could even move. Trooper was so distant through the rest of that mission that I believed he would kill himself if given the chance. Then I learned that that was not the first time he had to watch one of his people die. The man has seen a lot so I decided to not say anything and keep in touch with him."

"Why did you join him?"

Kota chuckled at that, "If there is one thing I have learned it's that someone out there has their own plan for the universe. Trooper, as he likes being called, slowly learned all the orders given to clone troopers and one day he called me up saying we needed to meet and he wanted to tell me everything. When I found him in a lower bar on Coruscant he started to tell and show me how there is a plot to undermine the Jedi themselves but he couldn't say who. After all the evidence he showed me and seeing his base I just couldn't say no and we have been arguing ever sense."

"Why do you stay then?"

"Why did you follow the Jedi code? It is because we believe it to be right. Sometimes we cannot see the world as black and white as the code would want, all too often we will find grey and when you do that is where the real test begins." Kota looked back at Barriss, "I do not know why he chose to save you, but he did so if I was in your place I would see it as my chance to make it right. Don't waste your chance Barriss there is a family here everyone wants to help. Though they are a little shaky when it comes to a Jedi they will learn to accept you just as they did me." With that Kota turned and walked away leaving Barriss alone again.

Looking around her Barriss felt like she was back in her cell. The cold surrounded her and no one was around. Looking down the hallway she saw a few of the people running by headed to what seemed important. Hearing footsteps behind her she spun around coming face to face with Halzo.

"Hey there you are, I heard that you got here and have been searching all over for you," he said.

"I was being shown around by Vi-the Boss. Then he got into an argument and stomped away," Barriss replied.

"Wait that's why he is mad? Shit," Halzo looked down the hall at the people running the same direction.

"What's wrong?"

"Well let's just say boss is beating the shit out of MagnaGuard droids we have reprogramed for training. When he is mad he gives them all vibroblades and goes to town in duels, from one on one to four on one. He must be pissed."

Barriss looked down the hall as more people ran by, _'They must be going to watch'_ she thought. "I need to talk to him," She said firmly.

Halzo looked at her in a state of disbelief, "You have to be kidding you go in there and I don't know what will happen."

She pulled one of the sabers off her belt igniting the red blade in front of her face, "Don't worry about me, I can protect myself."

Victor stood in his full Mandalorian armor the red and black suit contrasting the grey walls of the well sized arena/training room that was here on base. In his hand he held a vibroblade its sheen starting to dim as he cut through more and more droids. Jetting himself up onto an upper platform Victor looked down at the droids starting to climb the wall. Each programed to kill without mercy. In his helmet he couldn't help but smile war was his life, it was in his blood, when he fought he felt a calm that nothing could give him, well almost nothing. Two of the droids got to the top swinging wildly at him, ducking under their strikes he cut one off at the legs and kicked the other over the edge making it hit others and pull them down as well. _'It's good to be king' _he thought to himself as the crowds cheered and he continued his rampage.

Barriss heard the crowd cheer as Victor continued his killing. She stood at the door of the arena tempted to walk but wondering what will happen. Lifting her hand to the control panel Barriss opened the door. The other side brought her back to the many fields of battle she had seen in this war, dead droids laying everywhere. One of them was sprawled out next to the door its own blade piercing its chest. Reaching she pulled it out testing the weight. The crowd was silent now and she knew it was because of her. Looking around the arena she finally spotted Victor. Her mind stopped as she saw him in the Mandalorian armor. Suddenly the droids that were climbing to him stopped all powering down and falling to the floor. Whoever was in control just turned them off in hopes of seeing the duo battle.

Victor stood looking around as the droids fell to the floor. _'Who turned off my droids'_ his blood started to boil again this was how he dealt with his anger. Then he saw Barriss, she was standing there with a blade in hand looking at him. Seeing her brought up the anger from the argument just a little while before and he felt like doing something rash. Jumping from his platform and activating his jetpack Victor flew at Barriss ready to strike.

Barriss saw the man flying at her, _'What is he thinking'_ she raised her blade to block his. The clatter of the blades rung out through the room, as Victor landed poising for another strike. Barriss prepared for the coming but stumbled back as Victor decided on not just one strike but to use an onslaught. She blocked each strike that came at her but she could sense the anger behind them. Victor was pushing all his anger into every strike but his training kept each strike from being sloppy. He opened up during one strike though and she took her chance, the blade went between the black armor plates and pierced the blood red under armor. Victor stumbled back in pain using his free hand to clutch his now bleeding side.

Victor didn't let the wound get to him though and quickly charged back at her only to be stopped by a yelling voice.

"That's enough of your childish actions. IF you are going to fight someone choose someone of your own skill set," Kota yelled his saber in hand.

Victor took the challenge quickly but dropped his blade and stole one of the sabers from Barriss' belt. Activating the red blade he charged at Kota.

Barriss watched the man charge but knew she couldn't let Kota beat Victor. It was after all each other they were mad at and if Victor was going to attack Kota might not be left with any option but to kill him. Lifting her hand she quickly threw Victor towards the far wall.

Her actions were not the gift she believed them to be though. The echoing thud and the large dent from where Victor hit into the wall told her that. Barriss looked in horror as Victor fell from the wall landing on his knees, he tried to stand and move slowly. He coughed loudly blood leaking from under the helmet where he was coughing it up. Taking one slow painful step he fell face forward where his visor shattered upon impact.

The doors to the arena all quickly opened and medical personal ran in grabbing Victor and carrying him out of the room. No one looked at her, and everyone dodged her. Victor's earlier words echoed in her mind, _"Now is not the time for you to act like a sith, its not who you are." _Her mind screamed at her, _'It is who you are now. After this stunt he will never trust you.'_

Kota didn't look at her as he walked out of the room. Everyone was gone, she wish she wasn't alone.

"Hey this is yours," a calm voice said. She looked up seeing Halzo standing there in front of her holding the red blade in hand.

"Why are you still nice to me?" she asked weakly.

"Because I know the boss if he was going to do something that stupid he would know the risks," Halzo said, "besides you're my sister, even if I don't really know you."

"Do you think he will want me to even stay around after this?"

"Oh him he doesn't take it to heart. Knowing Boss he will be back up in a few days barking commands and running around on the battlefield."

"I just don't know what I will say to him."

"That's up to you. Oh come on lets take you to your room you can think there."

Barriss followed Halzo slowly, keeping her head down to not see the stares of anger she was more than likely getting. He stopped outside a metal door with black lines painted down it; in the center was what she guessed was the rebel symbol. Opening the door she found herself in a small room, its metal walls were plain of any decorations. There was a bed with clean sheets, blankets, and a pillow. Next to it was a small bedside table; at the end of the bed was a small dresser.

"I know it's not much but Victor said he would take you somewhere to get some decorations that you might like," Halzo said as he looked around the small space.

"If he even wants to see me again," Barriss retorted.

"Don't worry you can apologize later. Right now get some sleep you have had a long day."

Barriss sighed Halzo was right she needed the sleep.

"Thank you, I think your right I'm going to bed."

Halzo didn't say anything else he just walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

And now it starts to get good.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the pause but we continue.

* * *

Barriss stood outside the door of the medical bay not wanting to go inside. It had been three days sense she had thrown Victor so hard it knocked him out. The memory of him trying to walk after words haunted her dreams that night. The doctors said he stabilized but was injured and had to stay inside the med bay for a while. Slowly reaching up and waving her hand over the controls the door opened and the inside of the med bay was revealed. It was very bland in color with white adorning the walls no matter where she looked. All the beds were empty but in the corner one curtain was pulled around the bed where she believed Victor lay.

"Hey I heard that door open who's in here?" she heard his voice. It didn't sound like he was in a lot of pain.

She brought her courage up to her voice, "It's me Victor, Barriss."

A sigh echoed from behind the curtain, "So you did get the message I wanted to see you."

"Yes, I just wanted to say…"

"Don't start that."

"What? But I hurt you!"

To her surprise he started laughing, "You know you can come in here. It will make this talk easier."

She slowly reached forward pulling the curtain out of the way and laying eyes on Victor. It was the first time she had truly seen him. His helmet was off and he was out of his armor, a large bandage was wrapped around the right side of his head from below his eye up. It left hair uncovered where Barriss could tell he had short cut brown hair. Also adorning him was another bandage wrapped around his waist where she had stabbed him. She looked at his face her mind catching up with her eyes, _'he's young' _she thought. It was true Victor was not very old at all if she were to judge him correctly he was only in his early twenties. He was more built than a clone trooper, but he didn't look like one. He had blue eyes that were a sky almost white color and he was _'handsome' _she threw that thought out as fast as it entered.

"Hey Barriss you know it's rude to stare," Victor joking tone snapped her attention back to the present, "I mean my wounds are not that bad."

"Really now? You mean to tell me that the red stains on your side are not due to a sword wound and that you're not in pain due to it?"

He laughed again, "You know how many painkillers I'm on right now? I could be crushed by this entire building and not feel it I swear. Now come on over here we need to talk."

'_That could be why he is not mad'_ she thought. She walked over to the side of the bed.

"I want to thank you," he said after he took a deep breath.

"Y-You what? Thank me? I stabbed you then I threw you against the wall so hard it almost killed you!"

"And I, like an idiot, was rushing at you like an angry two year old. Look I was angry, I was being stupid. After all this time once in a while I get this idea that I can do anything because I have started a rebellion. Then I need to be hit down," he looked away from her. "This time though it wasn't one of my men dying that told me I was being cocky." He took a long pause before taking a deep breath to speak again, "I have gotten many people killed Barriss, and every time I swear to do better. Then I do the same stupid thing again. You know how hard it is to hold a dying person in your arms? To hear their last word, their last coded love message they want to pass along to their family? Then not only to hold them as they die but then come back to a base and tell the family personally that you got their son, husband, wife, daughter, father, or mother killed. Some days I just don't know if I should continue this struggle but how can I say no to those who told me to go on as they lay in my arms dying?"

Barriss watched silently as Victor sobbed. She was right this little game of his was taking its own toll on him. _'Then again he did say he was on a high dosage of pain killers. Maybe they make him emotional?' _she wondered.

Victor had stopped sobbing by now but had fallen fast asleep and Barriss took it as her chance to leave. Pulling back the curtain she saw one of the doctors working at a small terminal.

"You gave him quite the beating you know," the female doctor said.

"I didn't want to see him hurt," she said knowing how ridiculous it sounded.

The doctor just sighed, "Yeah Boss can be a hot head. He will never admit it but he still always tries the Mandolorian approach when it comes to any problem."

"This has happened before?" Barriss quickly asked.

"Well yes, it was when we got our first few sets of droids and reprogramed them for training. Boss thought he was going to be a big shot and take on the entire squad by himself. He ended up gunned down by four droideaks after killing two waves of super battle droids. His wounds were astounding and he laid in this room for a few weeks because of it."

"Was he like he is now during that time?"

"Oh you mean getting upset over anything and everything. Yeah he doesn't respond to pain killers that well. They bring out the real human inside him."

"How long do you think he will be down?"

"A day or two maybe. He likes to just get up and go before he is released most of the time."

Barriss slowly walked out from the medical bay after that heading down to her room again. Halzo had brought her a small lamp so she did not have to leave the bright celling light on. She sat on her bed and closed her eyes; shifting her position she began to meditate to relieve the stress of the last few days.

* B *

Barriss learned that Victor had jumped at the first chance to get out of the medical bay after they stitched him back together. As she sat in her room that night she heard heavy footsteps walk by her door. As she looked out the door she saw Victor back in his Mandolorian armor walking down the hall.

"What are you doing?" she called out to him.

"Well I was going to bed. I am tired so I usually go back to my room to sleep. Why?"

His sarcastic tone angered her, "You were in the medical bay bleeding and now you just decide that you should do whatever you want. Do you not know how reckless that is?"

His tone darkened as she yelled, "About as reckless as bombing the Jedi temple. Two can play that game Barriss."

She quickly turned around and ignored anything he had to say after that as she retreated back into her room, "Fine get yourself killed."

* V *

Victor watched her go into her room. Chuckling to himself he headed down the hall. He was lying to her when he said he was going to sleep, he had bigger eggs to crack. A metal door met him, its words printed in different languages adorning the front, each one saying the same statement "Authorized Personal Only." Typing in the key code the door opened for him and he walked inside.

"Boss? I thought you got stabbed?" a human said. It was Robert Skry his trusted engineer and combat pilot. Robert was a scrawny man but it aided him to be able to climb into the tight compartments of any vehicle for repairs. His thinning, greying hair told his age but his youthful face made you question it.

"I did get stabbed but I'm better."

"Better my ass, your limping, trying not to double over from the pain on your side. You're not fooling me I have been around here too long. You go to your room and sleep you're not going to sit up all night working on that monstrosity."

"Come on Robert, I just had to come down here to work on it. It's my baby."

"It's a machine of death and that's all it will bring."

"It's a tool for an artist whose canvas is the battlefield."

"You really think you're getting it up and running again?"

"I know so."

Robert finally gave in, "Fine if you want to try to keep that thing around be my guest but when your little plan comes together and the leaders and jedi find out about it you're in for a never ending sentence to jail."

Victor smiled under his helmet, "Let them try to get a Mandolorian off of a Basilisk droid." Walking past Robert, Victor went to the far end of the large room, lying in the corner was a large dark shape; turning on the light Victor peered on his beautiful machine. It was dark grey or at least was at one point but had been burned and tarnished from years of remaining in stasis. The large head of bent gun barrels that had rusted and melted beyond use slowly turned and looked at him. It made a metallic purr noise at the sight of him. The large clawed leg creaked and grinded itself as it moved over to him. Victor petted the large claw.

"Hey buddy, I know it hurts but we're getting the parts I promise you won't be in pain much longer. Here we even got one of your legs fully repaired," Victor moved around on the other side seeing the large leg hanging from a chain from the ceiling. The droid made a light screech almost like a beg.

"Yeah I am going to put this on you don't worry," Victor started to activate the controls for the crane in the room as he started to repair the droid.

* B *

Barriss knew that Victor wasn't going to his room. She had explored the base some over the few days Victor was in the medical bay, and learned where he kept his little secret workshop. It wouldn't have done her any good to try to go through it but that didn't stop her from wondering what was on the other side. Barriss jumped off her bed walking silently out of her room and down the hall. There was a small room where some of Victor's friends would gather and discuss the next plan or just sit around and play cards. It had been a few hours sense Victor had went into the workshop so she figured he would be with his men. Sneaking to the door she could hear a deeper voice bellowing out a plan.

"Look, I'm not saying it's perfect but if we can get ahold of a few cruisers we can begin to build these. It would help us at least hold out against bombardment," he chimed to the others around the table.

"You want us to risk showing ourselves by stealing at least four fully operational star cruisers from either the Republic or the Separatists. You really think we could do that without losing every one of our pilots? Even if we did they would just track us here," it was Victor talking.

"Well Boss if you would allow us to build a star ship we might feel more confident about the battles to come," another voice called.

"What if we don't have the base to even build one at? Did you think about that? That is why I was going to propose this," Barriss heard Victor say. She figured something was pulled upon a holo-map but she was not sure. There was a chorus of agreement from the others in the room about what ever Victor had.

"That will work perfectly," the deep voiced man said, "but we need funds and material for a project like that."

She heard a sigh before Victor spoke up again, "Leave that to me I have been in contact with a few senators recently and they want to meet me to discuss an alliance."

"Boss you sure that's safe?" a woman chimed in.

"No."

"You can't just fly in there solo," the deep voice called.

"I won't I am taking Skry as my pilot and Barriss as my back-up."

"The Jedi that almost killed you? You have to be kidding, that is the stupidest idea you have ever had," the woman said with malice in her voice.

"Oh, hush the Boss has himself a little crush doesn't he?" one of the men prodded. Causing the room to break out in laughter.

Victor stuttered making Barriss freeze, "I-I do not, besides it taboo for both of us. I was raised to hate Jedi and kill them. She was raised to not form attachments. Neither of us could work around our history."

"Jeez Boss I was just kidding. You know you're still not into the idea of jokes," the man said.

Victor grumbled something before Barriss heard his heavy footsteps heading towards the door. She knew she wouldn't get away in time so she just stood up and acted like she was walking down the hall.

"Barriss?" Victor asked.

"Huh? Oh I just felt like stretching my legs, it's not the most comfortable bed," she lied.

"So you just wonder around this exact area at three in the morning. Not buying it," his voice strengthened with each word.

"Well I uhh, wanted to make sure you were ok?" her voice let her down as her statement came out sounding like a question.

"You know in Mandolorian society they very much frown upon eavesdropping, but I never really was one for following custom," he laughed, "well now you know where we headed. Besides we need to get you some decorations for you room and Coruscant has the best shops for that."

"We're going to walk on Coruscant, the place where my wanted poster will be everywhere and where you will be shot on sight for aiding me."

"Yeah sounds like fun right?

"One of these days you're going to get yourself killed by doing something this stupid," she scorned.

"That's why you're coming; someone has to keep me in line. Well for the most part. Pack up we leave tomorrow," Victor said as he walked by her. Barriss was about to leave as well but turned around as she heard voices in the other room.

"So how is Boss' pet coming along?" the deep voiced man asked.

"Which pet?" one of the women wondered aloud.

"The giant monster that he spends his days working on," another man scolded.

"Hey, leave him be. If that robot keeps him happy then it's not a problem," Barriss knew this voice, it was the pilot that was with Victor, she believe his name was Skry.

"It's a Basilisk! Once he finishes it up what's to stops him from killing everyone here?" The deep voice bellowed.

Barriss froze, _'He has a Basilisk! That is illegal how did he get it?' _ Turning on her heels Barriss ran back to her room.

Barriss did not get any sleep that night as she continued to ponder upon the Basilisk that Victor had owned. She was not surprised that he had one after he thought about it. He was a Mandolorian made for war and ready to kill. The more she thought about it the more angry she got. Grabbing her blades she marched to the hanger to head to Coruscant; when she got here Victor and Skry were waiting.

"Ahh there she is. I wondered when you would get here, we were just about to leave without you," Victor called.

Barriss didn't say anything but walked by him onto the shuttle. It had a large hull for any supplies, _'He is going to buy more parts for that beast why he is there'_ she thought.

Out side the ship Victor just shrugged at Barriss as him and Skry boarded the ship for takeoff.

* * *

So we take off with some of the new secrets. How will this end?


End file.
